


Guns

by whooshboomtree



Category: Rockman X | Mega Man X
Genre: Axl is kinky, Improvised Sex Toys, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-15
Updated: 2015-08-15
Packaged: 2018-04-14 19:22:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4576731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whooshboomtree/pseuds/whooshboomtree
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Axl decides to have some dirty fun with a toy he's pretty sure he shouldn't be using like this.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Guns

God, why did this feel like bliss . . .

The gunner let out a long, loud groan, letting his head roll to one side as he worked his hand up and down his shaft in long, smooth strokes, not particularly caring what wild fantasies were running through his mind at the moment.Fuck it, he was alone, it was his thoughts, and no one ever got arrested for daydreaming, he didn’t fucking care.His breathing hitched slightly as he lingered at his tip, and then relaxed and slowed again as he brought his hand back down to work the rounded skin below his base in a smooth, sensual massage.

He opened his mouth to pant, allowing his tongue to loll out in a rather lewd fashion as a smile curled at his lips.“A-aaahn . . . hnnn . . .”His back arched, hips jerking into his hand, and he gasped out at the pleasure it brought, repeating the action as if there was something there to thrust into other than his own fingers.

“F . . . fuck,” he moaned out.“Mmh . . . mm . . .”More, dammit, he wanted . . . he wanted more . . .

He rolled onto his side, half-open eyes vaguely focusing in on the object lying on his nightstand- an old .38 magnum, not a model for combat, but one of his collection nonetheless.God, no, he couldn’t . . . he _couldn’t_ , that was . . . that was so wrong . . .

A shiver of arousal rushed through him at the thought, his hand slowing slightly and keeping more to the shaft than the tip.Why was that so exciting though, the thought of doing something so bad, so horribly dirty . . .

Fuck . . .

He drew a shaky breath, pausing his stroking and reaching over to pick the weapon up and run a hand over the barrel.The metal felt cool and smooth against his palm, not too wide, not so ridged or bumpy as to hurt . . .

Gnawing nervously on his lip, he popped open the cylinder, feeling a thrill he knew he shouldn’t have felt when he checked and double-checked each chamber and found that the gun was completely unloaded, and he took an extra moment to triple-check that the safety was on.

He . . . he wouldn’t hurt himself, it . . . it would be fine, he . . .

God, he shouldn’t but . . . but . . .

With a soft grunt, he pushed himself up onto his elbow, reaching into the drawer of his nightstand and pulling out a bottle he . . . admittedly didn’t take out very often lately.Just every now and then when he wanted to get really riled up with a toy he really didn’t want anyone to know he had.

He decided to start with just his fingers, just to work himself up to it nice and slow, he didn’t want to hurt himself by accident . . .It took a small wriggle to get himself into a comfortable position on his side once his fingers were lubricated, and he teased himself for just a few moments before slipping his middle finger in, the sensation of cold gel making him shiver visibly.

This certainly wasn’t the first time he’d fingered himself, and he easily slid the digit in as far as it could go, giving a few light thrusts as if to spread the gel a bit before working a second finger in.It stung a little, and he bit his lip and whined softly, but the sensation quickly eased into something far, far more pleasurable.

He let his mind begin to wander again, moving his other hand in light, teasing touches over his thigh, just near enough to his groin to rile himself up, but not near enough to satisfy, even as he moved his fingers in slow thrusts and curls.After some time, he worked in a third finger, letting out a loud, shrill whimper as he did so.

It . . . it felt good, it felt _so_ good, he was so pent up, he’d been so busy with missions and training that he hadn’t had time to lay down and relax and pleasure himself like this, he wanted so badly to just grab his length and jerk his hand as hard and fast as he could until . . . until he . . .

He swallowed, withdrawing his fingers and shakily reached for the bottle again, getting a decent amount of lubricant in his palm and slowly picking up the gun.The metal was cold against his fingertips, and his hands were trembling slightly as he spread the smooth gel over the barrel, glancing up at the handle every few seconds to check that the safety was still in place.

His eyes drifted halfway shut, his breathing deep and shaky as he stroked the barrel almost as if he was pleasuring someone, thoughts rather quickly becoming a jumbled mess of images and arousals he could neither explain nor wanted to.Unable to resist the strange temptation, he paused to reach down and give his length a few strokes, cold gel mixing with the natural lubricant trickling from his tip.

Somehow, that only seemed to make him that much more riled up . . .

He brought his hand away shortly enough, resuming running his palm and fingers along the barrel for a few moments longer before letting out a long, calming sigh.God, was he . . . was he really going to do this . . . ?

Slowly, he rolled over onto his stomach, sliding a pillow under his hips to help prop himself up and give himself a decent angle, and he found himself thinking that it was a good thing that he was both flexible and had pretty long arms. _Okay_ , he told himself. _Okay, okay, you’re fine, it’s fine.You’re okay.It’s okay._

He drew a slow, deep breath, willing his hands to stop shaking as he wiped one palm off so that it wouldn’t slip and curled his fingers around the gun’s grip, well-clear of the trigger. _You’re okay_ , he kept repeating to himself as he gently settled the muzzle of the weapon against his entrance.

Slowly, very slowly, he began to press the revolver’s barrel inside of himself, mouth falling open in a silent cry that turned to a shrill whine as he screwed his eyes shut.It . . . it hurt, it hurt a little, mostly for the fact that the sight was pushing against his skin at an odd angle, but oh god it slid in so smooth and the lubricant felt so enticingly cold on his insides and fuck, _fuck_ it felt good, he managed to slide it in up to the end of the barrel so easily and it was honestly a wonder he didn’t come right then and there and oh _Asimov_ why did this feel so good?!

A moan rose in his throat, and he let his head drop forward against the pillow to muffle the sound as he began to slide the gun in and out of himself, free hand curling and uncurling at the sheets beneath him.His hips bucked gently, the action both contributing to the gentle thrusting motions and causing his length to rub up against the pillow beneath him.“M-mmnnh . . . hnnnn . . .”

This was wrong.This was oh so _wrong_ , laying on his stomach in the middle of the night fucking himself with a gun like this, and oh _god_ the images and fantasies flashing through his thoughts right now were nothing if not perverse.He couldn’t be thinking about that, those two were . . . they were in a relationship together, he couldn’t be thinking about having Zero on top of him holding him down and getting rough with him until he was sore and gasping for breath or about having X in his arms and making the Lightbot scream with pleasure, or about having both at once, much less while he was fucking himself up the ass with a _gun_ , but oh god fuck he wanted it so bad, it felt so good, the thought of that made him so goddamn hot, _fuck_ . . . !

He gave the weapon a twist, ignoring the fact that his wrist was probably not going to appreciate being at such an odd position and letting out a muffled cry at the way the new angle brought the gun’s sight right over his sweet spot. _Fuck_ , he didn’t care how much noise he made, his room was soundproofed so fuck it all . . . !

A gasp escaped him as he jerked his head up, tongue once again lolling out of his mouth and brain too fuzzed over with pleasure to remind his body to actually swallow more than once every two or three minutes.He licked his lips, breaths coming in little more than shaky moans and sighs as he pictured himself sucking one of them off and he found himself wondering what they’d sound like if he-

Oh _sweet Asimov_ . . . !

He tipped his head back, thrusting the gun in and out of himself more roughly as he felt himself nearing his peak, each movement bringing the sight over his sweet spot in the best possible way and he jerked his hips hard and fast against the pillow underneath him, heat coiling itself tighter and tighter between his legs and he tried to imagine what it would be like to have someone come inside of him and the way it would feel to have that kind of warmth pouring into him and to have someone in his mouth and have them grip his hair and hold him there and make him swallow while they-

A violent, visible shudder racked his slim form as he came hard, unable to resist the temptation to reach down and wrap his free hand around himself and use the warmth that spilled out of his tip to lubricate his touch as he stroked himself through his climax, letting out a shamelessly loud noise somewhere between a moan and a squeal.It was euphoria, the way heat pulsed and shook its way through every circuit, it was . . . it was absolute euphoria . . .

Gradually, he began to settle down, trembling from head to toe and feeling all-over something like an Axl-shaped mass of gelatin.He . . . he couldn’t even think straight, his head was fuzzy, but it was such a nice drowsy satisfied fuzzy . . .

He barely managed to find the coherence and energy to fumble through the motions of drawing his gun out of himself and flinging it and the bottle of lubricant into his nightstand, along with pulling the rumpled blankets over his bare form.

And mere moments later his systems promptly crashed, and he was out like a light.

 


End file.
